Michigan State Spartans
The Michigan State Spartans, coached by SlinkyJr, are a collegiate football team playing in the Big Ten. The Spartans play in Spartan Stadium in East Lansing, MI and are a member of the East Division of the Big Ten Conference. 2013 Season The 2013 season was a struggle for the Michigan State Spartans, going 2-10 and 0-7 in B1G play. They did not go to a bowl game, but CB Keyshawn Thompson was recognized as All-B1G, All-American, and won the Jim Thorpe Award for best CB in the country. K Daryl Holmes was an All-B1G member and won the Lou Groza for the best K in the country. Schedule 2014 Season The Michigan State Spartans entered the year unranked and with minimal expectations. But after rattling off 6 straight victories including a couple of impressive road wins against Maryland and UCLA, the Michigan State Spartans became the first bowl eligible team in college football and had risen to #14 in the Coaches poll. In Week 7, the Spartans traveled to South Bend to take on rival #7 Notre Dame as a heavy underdog in the eyes of the nation. Instead, Michigan State came away with the 21-17 win and rocketed up the coaches poll to #7, their first time being ranked in the top 10 in Coach SlinkyJr's two years. After a bye week in week 8, Michigan State received their first loss of the season in week 9 to Ohio State 31-35. Michigan State then went on to beat Rutgers, bitter rival Michigan, Penn State and finished off with a triple overtime thriller against Nebraska to finish 11-1 (6-1) good enough for 2nd in the B1G East. Head Coach SlinkyJr was awarded the Home Depot Coach of the Year. CB Keyshawn Thompson won the Jim Thorpe for the second time and was also named an all-american. Michigan State was selected to play #15 North Carolina in the Chick-fil-a Bowl in which they came away on top 27-21 to end the season 12-1 and were ranked #5 in the final coaches poll Schedule 2015 Season The Michigan State Spartans entered the year ranked #8 in the nation and opened the season against the #5 Georgia Bulldogs at home. MSU survived their first test in a 13-10 defensive battle on the leg of Punter/Kicker Gary Levels. They followed up the next week with a 35-7 thrashing of the Nebraska Cornhuskers and then survived an overtime battle against the Colorado Buffaloes in week 3. In week 4, the Spartans headed to Fresno to lay a 31-10 beat down on the Bulldogs. Week 5 marked the first annual BFF Classic against the UNC Tar Heels. Michigan State recorded 4 interceptions 2 of which were returned for tds to win 38-0. In week 6 the Spartans survived a close one on the road against Rutgers 17-14 to gain bowl eligibility. The Spartans fell in a close overtime battle with rival Michigan in week 7, dashing their hopes of being ranked #1 this season. The Spartans bounced back in week 8, smacking Maryland 27-7 at home. In week 9, MSU dominated the Indiana Hoosiers, only allowing 89 yards of total offense in a 48-3 thrashing. Following their bye week in week 10, MSU beat Ohio State for the first time in SlinkyJr's time as head coach 20-7. MSU traveled to Happy Valley to take on the #1 Penn State Nitanny Lions and ended up with a 13-17 loss ending their hopes of a B1G Championship. To wrap up the regular season, Michigan State battled Notre Dame to a quadruple overtime 27-25 victory in one of the best games of the year to "hopefully" solidify their spot in the CFBHC Playoffs. Schedule 2016 Season Schedule Season-by-Season Records Individual Award Winners Keyshawn Thompson - CB *Jim Thorpe Award (2013) *All-B1G (2013) *All-American (2013) *Jim Thorpe Award (2014) *All-B1G (2014) *All-American (2014) Daryl Holmes - K *Lou Groza Award (2013) *All-B1G (2013) Tron Moses - OT *All-B1G (2014) James Baum - FB *All-B1G (2015) Robert Roaf - OG *All-B1G (2015) Sean Youngblood - FS *All-B1G (2015) Brandon Sauter - SS *All-B1G (2015) category:Big Ten